


Express Yourself, Don't Repress Yourself

by sparklebitca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: Harry encourages Draco to try finger-painting for self-expression and other healthy stuff





	Express Yourself, Don't Repress Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> written around 2004, horribly OOC

"I do not paint, Potter." Draco folded his arms over his chest. "I do not sing, I do not dance, I do not write melodramatically tragic poetry. I do not express myself artistically in any way whatsoever, but I most certainly and emphatically do not paint."

"Neither do I," Harry said cheerfully. "That's why we're taking this opportunity to delve into our unexplored creative depths."

"I do not possess creative depths."

"Draco, you have one of the most tortured souls in Europe. Of course you have creative depths. You just need to discover them."

In all fairness, Draco appeared to actually consider Harry's words. Then he shook his head. "While I grant you that my mischaracterization throughout the wizarding world does indeed burden me, and the misperceptions of my peers take a considerable toll on my probably still-forming psyche, I have never found it necessary to communicate my apparent woes with any method of creativity."

"Biting sarcasm and elitist ramblings all the therapy you need, eh?" Harry waved a hand. "Never mind. Come on, at least try this. It's fun!"

"Fun? I would hardly describe dirtying one's hands with colored Muggle tinctures as 'fun'."

"It's just finger-paint, Draco."

"You are hopelessly plebian. You do realize that."

"And you're terminally repressed. Come on. Look, it's easy." Harry flipped off the cap to a pot of blue paint and dipped his fingertips. Draco watched, wrinkling his nose, while Harry swirled a large circle on the piece of paper in front of him. "See? That represents me." He drew another circle, overlapping the first. "And that's you. We're separate entities, but connected to each other, and together, we form an intricate and beautiful pattern."

"That is the sappiest rot I've ever heard."

"It isn't!" Harry protested. "It's self-expression, self-exploration, and . . . and . . . and other emotionally healthy stuff!"

"Could you perhaps limit your outpourings of emotional health to some form of expression that's a bit tidier?" Draco glanced at Harry's dripping hand. "I certainly don't plan on cleaning up after your self-expression."

"For Merlin's sake, Draco!" Harry reached out and swiped his thumb over Draco's nose, leaving a smear of cerulean blue, and stifled a giggle at the horror washing over the other boy's face.

"You . . . what in . . . dammit, Potter!" Draco sputtered, lifting a hand to his nose but fluttering it away, clearly loath to touch the paint. Harry couldn't help himself; the laughter began to bubble up out of him. "I fail to see how this is amusing," Draco said crossly. He peered down his nose at the smudge of paint, causing his eyes to cross with the effort. Harry was howling now, bent double with mirth. "You are utterly juvenile! That's it, Potter, I am giving you precisely three seconds to charm this substance off of my person. Three . . . two . . ."

"And if I don't?" Harry managed through his gasps.

"Then I shall deny you the pleasures of my body for an indefinite period of time. And possibly visit revenge upon you in myriads of other devastating ways."

"Oh no, the first is plenty devastating enough," Harry said earnestly, still wheezing a bit, merriment scrawled broadly across his face. "Here, hang on." He cast about for his wand, but Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Your time is long past expired at this point, Potter."

"Oh, for . . . look, I'll just wipe it off."

Draco tilted his head away, sniffing. "The denial of my body begins now. You have irrevocably marred my face, and you must bear the consequences."

"It's water-based paint, it's hardly irrevocable! Just wipe it off yourself, lazy."

"And irrevocably mar my hand as well? Thank you, no." Draco sighed piteously. "I shall be the laughing-stock of England, and it's all your fault. And I thought you loved me."

"What was that earlier, something about no melodrama?" Harry grinned. "Look on the bright side. Now you have a blue nose to match your blue blood!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please don't try to be humorous, I shouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He started to lift a tentative finger to his nose, but quickly withdrew his hand, brushing it hastily against his trouser leg with a shudder. "If this whole . . . what did you call it, finger-painting? If this is your concept of artistic expression, Potter, you should be grateful that I'm willing to lend you my blue-blooded companionship. Simply being in my presence affords you entire new levels of class. Today, for instance, you learn that instead of attempting to express our so-called tortured souls, we sophisticates are content to simply admire the efforts of others from a safe distance. For reasons evident as you gaze upon my disfigured face, you callous oaf."

Harry chuckled. "Well, the fine art of finger-painting may not be adaptable to your particular artistic needs, I'll give you that."

"Oh, now you'll give me that. Post-defacing. Thanks ever so."

"But we do need to find you an outlet, because many more speeches like that will drive me mad even before the denial of your body sends me to St. Mungo's." He looked at Draco appraisingly. "Seriously, have you considered acting? I think you have a natural flair."

"Leave off, Potter."

"But can't you see it? Draco Malfoy, star of stage and screen - oh no, wait, you'll be sure to have fans, and then I'll be jealous."

"It'll serve you right for making me suffer this indignity!" Draco gestured desperately at his nose. "Must you shame me so? Fine. Please remove this crap."

"Lazy, lazy, lazy. Good thing I do love you, or I might get annoyed." Harry reached out and wiped Draco's nose clean with his paint-free hand. Then he leaned in and laid a quick kiss on the spot where the blue had been. "There. All better."

Draco sighed again. "If I didn't know better, Potter, I would swear you derived pleasure from that. Talk to me of emotional maladjustment, will you?"

Harry smiled. "So - next week, shall we try journaling?"


End file.
